


Merry Christmas (I Miss You)

by Commander_Kim



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dewey is a bit insecure, F/M, Failed Relationship, I wrote Dewey as Jewish, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cursing, dewey finn is soft, neck and tummy kisses, past Dewey was a butt, possible spelling/grammar errors, smut with a lot of plot, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Kim/pseuds/Commander_Kim
Summary: (Y/N) had one rule that she always stuck to, and that was to never dwell in the past; which included past relationships. And yet, when her ex boyfriend, Dewey Finn, desperately tries to come back into her life...she finds herself wanting to ignore her own rule. Will she regret it? Or will she be thankful?
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Merry Christmas (I Miss You)

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. As you can tell by the title, this was meant to be released during Christmas. But, you know, I take forever when it comes to writing (at least I’m honest when it comes to my bullshit) and my business got in the way. But I initially got inspired to write this when I started watching this one Hallmark Christmas movie (this was my first year watching them and wtf I couldn’t stop) called Our Christmas Love Song. There’s a song in it and, once I heard it, boom - this story was born. Here’s the link to a small portion of the song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkaEVWqJo1A&t=135s - I have no idea why they haven’t released the song yet (I can’t even find the movie on dvd) but it’s fucking adorable. But skip to 1:34 of the video and you’ll get a small clip of it being sang. Sadly, It’s not the long version that is played at the very end of the movie; I can’t find it anywhere. But I think you can get the gist of it from the clip, I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And also - this was super helpful with stress, especially with what’s going on. I hope you all are doing well and staying inside! AND washing your damn hands! 

-  
Now you're just a stranger  
And I feel like I let you down  
Your friends say I'm a failure  
And I could never prove 'em wrong  
So call me when you're lonely  
And maybe we can work it out  
Fall back in the routines  
Like nights I still dream about  
-

During a cold night in the middle of December, (Y/N) found herself sitting within the auditorium at a place called Horace Green Prep. Feeling out of place amongst the extremely well dressed parents, she knew nobody within the audience. Hell, she didn’t even have a child that went to the incredibly prestigious school. And yet, there (Y/N) was; quietly sitting in wait for the Holiday concert to begin. 

But why? 

Well, it was hard to explain.

(Y/N) was a bit of a quirky beast. One such quirk was that she had set up certain rules for herself. Ya know. All in the name of helping navigate through the craziness that was life and the stress that it ultimately brought.

In all honesty, they were more like guidelines than actual rules. 

One such rule was to leave negative thoughts and experiences in the past. Super embarrassing memories or past interactions? Don’t fret, it’s all in the past. A failed relationship? Also left in the past. Good riddance! 

Although, leaving behind the latter was easier said than done.

(Y/N) hadn’t had many serious relationships in her 30+ years on Earth. Especially ones that she looked back on fondly or allowed herself to reminisce about during lonely nights at home...with her nose stuffed in a take out container and a bad romance film on the television screen. But there was one. One relationship that always broke the ‘past stays in the past’ rule.

And that was when (Y/N) had dated a man named Dewey Finn.

They had dated for six years, and she had loved him. Hard. 

She had loved his own little quirks and humor. She had loved his soft body and wild hair. She had loved his eyes - which were bright and expressive - and how they turned the color of whiskey when they caught the morning light. She had loved his smooth voice and disarming smile. She had loved how he made her laugh with his explosive personality and his oddly charming wit. She had loved his intimate knowledge of how to play her body like a well tuned guitar. 

Dewey had even dealt with her weird obsession with the holiday season. Begrudgingly, he’d help her the many bake sales at the library that she worked for, watch the tree lighting in the middle of their town, wrap presents for the kids that frequented the library, and allowed her to drag him to various Christmas shows. 

Even though he absolutely hated the snow, Dewey would often join her on walks through their town. Forget it if they experienced carolers on their strolls. Dewey, not knowing the words to any of the hymns - “I’m Jewish. Whaddya want from me?” - would then make up a song on the spot. Crooning to her in the tune of the hymn, Dewey’s song would often take a dirty turn. (Y/N) would quickly shush him as they passed the carolers, stifling an amused chuckle while swatting at his arm.

Dewey was a cool guy, at least she thought so, and (Y/N) had loved him unconditionally and ardently. 

But he didn’t share her sentiments, so it seemed.

Dewey had loved (Y/N), sure, but she always came second in his mind. Music was first. He loved music. He loved his Gibson Les Paul. He loved his band Death Maggot. So, music had always come first. 

For a long time, (Y/N) had understood and accepted her role of second fiddle. When Dewey missed important dates or events because of band practice, she understood. When he would make questionable financial decisions all in the name of the band, (Y/N) would simply smile and fix it. Because she understood. 

After all, becoming a rockstar - someone who was legit - was extremely important to Dewey. It was his dream, a dream he had since he turned 10, and (Y/N) wanted to be supportive.

Of course, (Y/N) had tried to talk to Dewey about her feelings, but it was like talking to a brick wall. He would laugh off her worries, he would wave off her concerns, before quickly disappearing to meet Ned at a bar or go to band practice. Leaving (Y/N) feeling feeling nothing short of meaningless and awful.

But, after years of the repetitive cycle...understanding slowly turned to questioning. Then, questioning slowly morphed into resentment. And soon, (Y/N) had packed up all of her belongings and moved out of Ned’s apartment. All because she wasn’t okay with being second place in someone’s life. (Y/N) wanted and deserved to be put first. 

Sadly, and a fact that still left a bitter taste in her mouth, it took Dewey a few days to realize that (Y/N) had even left. 

As if that wasn’t bad enough...she had heard from Ned first. 

Their friend, and Dewey’s band mate, had been the one to call, curious as to why he hadn’t seen her in a few days. Ned had even been the one to break the news to Dewey, who then - and only then - tried to call (Y/N). His phone calls and texts, which went unanswered, persisted for only two days before stopping all together.

Two. Days.

The silence was worse than the persistent ringing and the text alerts. The silence broke her heart, shattering it completely. Because six years of a relationship was only worth two days of phone calls, apparently.

It took (Y/N) a bit to glue herself back together. It took her a bit to get over Dewey Finn. It took her a bit to make a life that didn’t revolve around him.

It had taken a few months of crying and pining and almost phone calls, but (Y/N) had ultimately come out the other end. And, after two years of living Dewey-free, she considered herself fully healed.

So, again, why was (Y/N) sitting amongst a horde of buzzing parents in a prep school? Again, it was hard to explain.

(Y/N) had worked as a librarian for years. The job paid well, her coworkers were nice and it was peaceful. Everything was fine and everything was great. That was until Dewey Finn walked through the doors.

—

And it's a long day livin' in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy, cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart  
Now I'm free  
Free fallin'  
Now I'm free  
Free fallin'

—

:One Week Ago:

“(Y/N)?” 

Startled from her task, she didn’t even need to turn around to know who that honeyed voice belonged to. 

And yet, she did just that.

(Y/N) looked away from the cart full of books and glanced over her shoulder as an eerily familiar voice caught her attention. 

‘Holy shit.’ (Y/N) thought, eyes widening. 

Feeling as if her whole body was submerged in a pool of ice water, (Y/N) slowly willed herself to fully turn around. The once curious frown that she wore quickly turned to one of bafflement as her gaze settled on a man she hadn’t seen in over two years. 

Between the two large book shelves that towered above them, Dewey Finn stood before her. However, after a quick sweep of the eyes, (Y/N) didn’t fully trust that it was, in fact, him.

With his hands fiddling nervously at his sides and a hesitant grin curling at his lips, it was Dewey Finn. He looked the same, and yet, totally different at the same time. 

He was still scruffy with a bad case of bed head but, instead of the usual dingy T-shirt and jean combo (Y/N) was so used to, he looked oddly professional. Dressed in a kooky patterned vest, mismatched tie, wrinkled buttoned down shirt and jeans, (Y/N) couldn’t help but sputter. Even the brown Corduroy jacket and scarf looked relatively new, and the messenger bag that was slung loosely across his chest was a nice added touch. 

Even (Y/N) had to hand it to him...Dewey looked great. But, again. The man was still the same guy she had known so long ago, but different. Not physically. It was something else. It was how he held himself....and something else too.

Mature.

Maturity, (Y/N) decided, looked good on him.

Blinking back to reality, and pushing down the intrusive thoughts, (Y/N) gruffly cleared her throat while shaking her head.

“What are you doing here?” (Y/N) asked before she could help herself, slowly picking up a book in order to busy her hands. 

“Came to quench my thirst for knowledge.” He nervously joked, flippantly gesturing to the shelves of books that surrounded them. Unable to meet her suspiciously gaze, his lips disappeared inside his mouth as he glanced towards the high ceiling. With a nod, and hands now situated upon his hips, he popped his lips. “Yup. Gotta keep the brain happy.”

“Of course.” (Y/N) replied, smirking. But the smirk was forced and didn’t reach her eyes. Keeping the conversation strictly professional, she asked. “What were you looking for?”

‘Fuck, my voice is cracking.’ (Y/N) internally began to panic, the hands that held the book began to tremble. ‘Shit. It’s fine. He’s just a guy. It’s fine.’

Dewey’s eyes widened at the question, snapping away from the ceiling in order to look at her in silent horror. Swallowing thickly, he shook the hair from his eyes while sputtering. “Fiction. Um. Science fiction.”

(Y/N) made a gruff sound of acknowledgment, drumming her fingers against the cover of the book. “What author? I can help you find what you're looking for.”

“Author?” Dewey asked, brows raising to his hairline. At (Y/N)’s dumbfounded nod, he swiftly blinked before slowly responding. “Ellen...Ripley.”

-it’s fine, it’s fine-

(Y/N) beamed, looking enthused. “Oh, I love her!”

The tension briefly eased itself off of Dewey’s shoulders as he released a relieved huff. The smile came easy to his lips, brightening up his and (Y/N)’s heart nearly shattered at the sight of it. She had missed his smile so much and she hadn't realized it until then.

Shit.

-it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine-

“Yeah! She’s, wow, she’s great.” Dewey replied, sounding slightly breathless. “One of the best authors to have ever...authored.”

-it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine-

“Ripley is great.” (Y/N) nodded, smiling tightly while clutching at the book still held within her hands. “Although, I’ve never heard of an author by the name Ellen Ripley. Love the character in Alien, though. An absolute icon.” 

Busted.

Dewey instantly froze, the smile that he wore was quickly replaced by a slack jawed look of sheepishness.

The jig was up, and he knew it.

Turning away, (Y/N) forcibly shoved the book she had been holding upon the shelf. Dewey flinched slightly at the hard slam of the book meeting the back of the shelf, watching as she methodically grabbed for another. “Now. Why are you really here?” 

“I-I, um...” He stammered, hand lifting to nervously scratch at the back of his head. After a moment, brown eyes swiftly found hers as he timidly admitted. “I actually came to see you.”

“Why?” 

The question came out more accusatory than she had originally intended, but there was a slight burning in her chest that she couldn’t quiet ignore. 

Something was cracking. Something that had been shoved deep down long ago, encased within strong stone, and it had began to fracture and splinter. 

“I, well, I.” Dewey started but paused, swallowing hard and fast. But, after a second of tense silence, he threw his shoulders up into a deep shrug; quickly diverting to his defense mechanism of humor and lightheartedness. With a weak huff of laughter, Dewey feigned nonchalance between a forced smirk. “Can’t a guy come see a girl he hasn’t seen in a few years?”

It’s....

Another crack swiftly appeared in the ball of stone, this time it left (Y/N) breathless as a sharp pain seemingly shot through her chest. 

....fine.

Something hot and fiery flashed within (Y/N)’s eyes as her gaze snapped over to look at Dewey. His smile wavered slightly, looking more like a grimace than anything else, while his brow wrinkled in worry.

She chuckled, but it was humorless and sounded bitter. 

“Why?” (Y/N) asked, tone clipped. “Finally realized that I left?”

Another book was shoved roughly into place. 

Hurt flashed across his face at the low blow and, after a moment of tense silence between the two, Dewey released a heavy sigh; shoulders slumping forward. 

“Okay, I deserved that.” He whispered, sounding defeated. 

Once again, a heavy silence fell over them. Seconds stretched as Dewey watched (Y/N) robotically put book after book back onto the shelf. 

The silence was unnerving. And so was the staring. His eyes seemingly bore into her profile, searing themselves into (Y/N)’s skin. Her face felt hot and the corner of her eyes began to prickle, which only seemed to fuel her rising anger. 

‘I thought you were over this.’ (Y/N) internally chastised while squaring her jaw. ‘But how fucking dare he.’

How dare he come into the library and casually try to talk to her. How dare he try to act like nothing happened between them. How dare-

“Still listening to Bad Religion?” 

His question, spoken on a nervous chuckle, broke through her anger fueled haze. Snapped back to reality, (Y/N) turned to look at Dewey and found his eyes trained on the plethora of pins that decorated the lapels of her blazer. He had zeroed in on one of them though, an old Bad Religion pin that he had gotten her years ago. He wore a wistful smile at seeing the pin and her eyes softened the smallest bit; chest clenching.

‘It’s fine.’

The anger might have died down, but sadness swiftly replaced it. To be honest, (Y/N) wasn’t sure which feeling she preferred.

“Yeah.” She softly replied, hands trembling as she gently slid a book back into place. Curiously, she asked. “You still in Death Maggot.” 

“I - well, no. The band broke up not long after we....” Dewey began to explain but froze when he saw the look of sadness and hurt flash across her face. He automatically took a step forward, voice wavering as he anxiously rung his hands. “I, shit, (Y/N). I’m sorry for everything that happened between us. I really am sorry-“

And with that, the last bit of stone crumbled away. Revealing a wound that she thought had long since healed. And yet, there it was. Open and festering. All because Dewey Finn had walked through the library doors. All because he finally fucking looked for her.

(Y/N) swiftly silenced him with a wave of her hand, which morphed into a jabbing and accusatory finger.

She was angry. She was hurt. And it all came pouring out after more than two years of it quietly festering inside of her chest.

“No.” (Y/N) firmly hissed, eyes darting towards his. “No, you don’t get to say that. It’s been over two years, Dewey Finn. Two god damn years. If you had been sorry it wouldn’t have taken you days to realize that I had left in the first place. And it certainly wouldn’t have taken you this long to come and find me.” 

While she seethed, (Y/N)’s chest clenched tightly while her eyes erratically jumped around his face; making note of every single expression that had appeared during her little rant. Guilty, he looked so guilty and (Y/N)’s anger was momentarily satiated by it.

Slamming her hands down on the side of the metal cart, (Y/N) squared her jaw before exhaling sharply out of her nostrils. “So, forgive me if I don’t want to hear your apology. Bye.” 

Without waiting for a reply, (Y/N) whirled on her heels and promptly pushed the cart down the row of shelves; desperate to get away from Dewey Finn before she began to cry. 

‘I will not cry. I will not cry. Please. I will not cry-‘

Her feet slapped hollowly upon the carpeted floors as she rushed down the aisle. But, much to her chagrin, another set of footsteps quickly followed behind. 

“(Y/N), please, you have to believe me when I say that I’m so friggin’ sorry for what I did.” Dewey vehemently whispered to her tense back, wide eyes staring at the back of her head. His impassioned whispers abruptly halted once they exited the row, remaining awkwardly quiet until they were safely hidden behind another aisle of tall bookcases. Satisfied that they were - once again - blocked from prying eyes and ears, Dewey continued with a voice that was quick with nerves. “Please, I’m really sorry. I really am. It took me so long to come to you because I was so fucked up in the head. I was so friggin low, (Y/N). I, I, I know that’s a garbage excuse but it’s all that I have. I mean, you wanted me to be somebody else for God’s sake and-“

(Y/N) abruptly froze, causing Dewey to nearly run into her back. Slowly, she turned around, leveling him with a blank stare.

In a carefully composed tone, (Y/N) asked. “....What?”

Dewey blinked, forehead creasing as his brows bunched up in confusion. Breathlessly, he asked. “What?”

“What did you just say?” (Y/N) clarified, turning to face him fully as she continued. “Right just then. What did I want?”

Dewey frowned, brushing the hair away from his eyes as he explained. “You were always wanting me to be something I’m not. Like, like handsome.”

And just like that, for the second time that afternoon, (Y/N) felt like she had just been doused in frigid water.

She looked at him then - really looked at him - and noticed how vulnerable he looked. Dewey had always had such horrible self-esteem, hiding it well beneath a loud and big personality. But insecurity had always hung over him like a thick dark cloud. Always there, and always present.

But for him to think...

“Is that what you really think?” She softly asked. “Is that what you thought while we were together?”

Fidgeting, he nodded. “Well, yeah.” 

“Dew, I...are...ARE YOU-!” Shocked and horrified at the assumption, (Y/N)’s voice had rose to a loud and abrupt bellow; which was instantly silenced by tight lips.

As the echo of her sudden raised voice bounced hollowly around them, she stared - wide eyed with a clenched jaw - at the man before her. Dewey remained quiet, looking panicked as he watched her chest heave with barely restrained emotion. (Y/N)’s lower lip quivered, eyes stinging with tears as her face grew hot.

“...are you, are you fucking kidding me right now?” (Y/N) whispered through clenched teeth, blinking rapidly and annoyed that a tear began to fall heavily down her cheek. “Don’t you dare get me mixed up with those other assholes that you called friends or, or, or band mates. They put you down, I never did.” 

(Y/N) took a combative step forward and Dewey instantly took a hesitant step back, “I have never once pushed you to be someone or something you weren’t. I loved you for you. When you missed the opening of my art show because you were out with the band, I didn’t bat an eye because I knooow music means the entire world to you. It’s your life and I understood at the time. When you missed my grandmothers funeral - you know, the woman who practically raised me - because you were out with Ned and the others, I understood because - fuck - networking, I guess. But I never...ever...asked you to change who you were.”

(Y/N) felt drunk and mentally weary, as if her whole energy had been sapped by the whole interaction and conversation. She hadn’t mentally prepared for such a battle, so it left her feeling taxed.

Dewey remained silent, either too afraid of her quiet seething to find words or not knowing what to say. (Y/N) assumed the latter, but it might have been a little bit of both.

Turning away, (Y/N)’s shoulders slumped as she reached for a book upon the cart. But her fingers stilled, running along the thick spine as she released a humorless snort.

“But, you know what?” She asked over her shoulder, voice shaking. “If I’m guilty of one thing, Dewey, it’s that I was asking you to respect and love me the way I did you. But you didn’t. You, you couldn’t.”

There was a crack of anguish in her words, and Dewey heard it; prompting him to take a step forward.

“(Y/N).” He whispered her name, a soft coo that would have melted her sadness away if she hadn’t been drowning in it. “That’s...that’s not true-“

But (Y/N) swiftly cut him off, turning around and - with a smile - began to harshly wipe at her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

“And, and that’s okay. I get it. I just wish you hadn’t strung me along all of those years, ya know?” (Y/N) sniffled, truthful and honest. Dewey flinched, hurt by her words. However, she continued before he could form a rebuttal, shrugging her shoulders. “But, I...I’m good, Dew. After all, it’s been more than two years.”

With a pained sigh of defeat, Dewey averted his gaze, dark eyes dropping to his shoes. Hair flopped into his eyes with the motion, casting them in dark shadow. (Y/N) watched him carefully from beneath her lashes, heart giving an uncomfortable jolt within her chest at his look of defeat. She had never enjoyed when sadness had touched Dewey, he was such a sweet and fun guy...so seeing him low had always been odd. Even after such a long time, it still hurt to see him upset, especially knowing that her words were the cause of it. 

But (Y/N) stayed strong, knowing that she had finally said what needed to be said. They might not have been the words Dewey wanted to hear, and they might not have been the words (Y/N) wanted to say to the guy, but it was something that needed to be said.

If anything, she felt lighter because of it. Like something had finally been released.

“(Y/N), I-“

“Now. Um, if you’ll excuse me. I have work to do.” Stalwartly, (Y/N) nodded in his direction before turning back towards the cart full of books. But, before she could fully retreat down the long aisle, she paused. Turning, she met his eye over her shoulder. Through a sad smile, she whispered. “And I did think you were handsome, Dew. Even now. Remember that.”

-

:Five Hours and Several Espressos Later:

To put it bluntly, (Y/N) felt like complete and utter shit. A huge steaming pile. (Y/N) couldn’t even remember the last time she had felt so mentally drained and physically weary.

Since the incident with Dewey earlier that day, her brain felt like complete mush. The pink blob of goo sloshed heavily around her skull, banging upon the backs of her eyeballs with even the slightest movement. It didn’t help that something weighed down her shoulders, making (Y/N) feel as if she were seconds from collapsing beneath the invisible weight. 

At first, she had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But, not long after their conversation had abruptly ended, (Y/N) began to feel smothered; almost as if the weight had tripled in size.

It was all so odd.

Just like the night she had walked out of the apartment so long ago, it had been so hard to walk away from him again. Perhaps, in some deep recesses of her mind....she missed him. 

Perhaps, she even still loved him.

But (Y/N) quickly batted that thought aside. Not even willing to put any type of energy into that thought.

She refused.

So, (Y/N) trudged on; desperate to make it through the rest of her shift without any other unwanted surprises. Luck was finally on her side, so it seemed, because the rest of her shift seemingly flew by. 

In a flash, it was 5:30 in the evening and she was making her way towards the front desk to bid her coworker farewell.

“Hey, T.” (Y/N) wearily greeted while grappling with her winter jacket and purse.

“Hey - holy crap. Are you okay?” Her coworker gasped from behind the counter with a concerned frown. 

In the middle of shrugging on her jacket, (Y/N) paused. Frowning, she was slow to respond. “Yeeeah?”

“Sorry. You just look like you’ve seen a ghost.” T explained, hesitantly going back to their task while continuing to eye (Y/N) with uncertainty. “Did something happen?”

‘Oh.’

“Long story. I’ll tell you another time.” Quickly brushing them off with a wave of her hand, she began to trudge towards the library’s door while straightening her jacket. “Alright, I’m out. I’ll see ya next week.” 

But before (Y/N) could make it to the front door, T gave an abrupt shout. The yell caused (Y/N) to pause in her hasty retreat, turning around with a curious quirk to her brow .

“I almost forgot.” T swiftly grabbed something off the front desk and rushed over to meet (Y/N) at the door. Holding a folded piece of paper between them, they explained. “Some weird guy left this for you earlier today. I usually don’t do this since, ya know, it’s kinda creepy. But it seemed important. So I thought I should let you make the call whether to take it or not.”

During T’s explanation, (Y/N)’s eyes zeroed in on the folded up piece of paper. It looked innocent enough. After all, it was just a crinkled up piece of ivory paper that had been meticulously folded to resemble a square. But, (Y/N) already knew that it was the furthest thing from innocent. 

Refusing to take the piece of paper had briefly crossed (Y/N)’s mind, since everything that could have been said between them had been said. And yet, curiosity got the best of her. Hesitantly reaching for the piece of paper, (Y/N) nodded her head in thanks while slipping it into the pocket of her jeans.

On the way back to her apartment, the piece of paper seemed to weigh her down with each step that she took. It was persistent, and (Y/N) was painfully aware of its presence the whole entire walk home. 

As soon as she entered her apartment, the piece of paper was tossed onto the kitchen counter like it was on fire. It bounced upon the counter top until it landed unceremoniously near the sink, where it stayed for most of the night. Undisturbed and unopened.

However, (Y/N) would eye the innocent note throughout the night; hesitantly staring at it before quickly turning away. It was even becoming apparent that she would make excuses to visit the kitchen, all so she could briefly look towards the folded up piece of paper before walking away. But, as the face of her clock flashed ten and after a glass of wine had been ingested, the note was boldly snatched off the counter.

As (Y/N) held it between her thumb and forefinger, she thought about tossing it into the garbage. Even her narrowed eyes had slid over to the chrome garbage can, considering. 

With squared shoulders, (Y/N) took a step towards the garbage but paused mid-step as a thought crossed her mind. ‘You should at least read what it says before throwing it out.’ Her brain offered. ‘What harm could a note really do?’

And just like that, her foot stilled before turning away from the garbage. With a heavy sigh released through her nose, she began to hastily unwrap the folded piece of paper with quivering fingers. 

‘What harm could it really do?’

Inch by inch, the paper was unfurled. Tight lipped, a severely scribbled penmanship was slowly revealed to her wide eyes and her heart gave a frantic jolt. Once the wrinkled paper was flattened within her anxious fingers, (Y/N) instantly recognized the scratchy and hastily written print. 

In all honesty, (Y/N) had hoped that her assumption of who the note had come from was wrong. Hoping that the note was just an innocent gift left behind by the many children she encountered throughout the day. She had been on the receiving end of those before, and they always brought a smile to her face.

But, (Y/N) didn’t have that kind of luck. Apparently.

With her throat feeling incredibly dry and her chest feeling equally tight, her eyes frantically took in the lengthy note. 

(Y/N),

I know a lot was said just now, and a lot was left unsaid - mostly on my end. But I just want to drive home how sorry I am. I really mean that from the bottom of my heart. You were always so good to me, and I took advantage of your love and kindness. I was a dick. A dick who treated you so fucking horribly. You didn’t deserve that, and it’s something I truly regret. Even to this day.

But, you once told me that I’d have to invite you to my first gig for when I made it big. And, I did. I made it. Finally. I came here to invite you to the concert. I’d really like for you to come, and I’d really like for us to talk after. If you don’t want to talk after, I understand. I really do. But, even if you don’t want to talk....if you could just come to the concert, that would be awesome. I think you’ll really like it.

Best,  
Dewey

Below his signature was an address, a date and a time. The date of the supposed concert was the next evening, and the address didn’t belong to a place (Y/N) was familiar with. 

(Y/N) must have reread the note twelve times, and yet, each time she felt as if she still hadn’t fully grasped onto what it was saying. It was like her brain refused to fully understand the words that were on the paper. But, slowly, she began to process what was being offered. 

An olive branch. It seemed.

Slowly, (Y/N) sunk to the kitchen floor; the note held limply between her fingers as her ass hit the linoleum.

Should she take the olive branch? Or should she just ignore the peace offering? If she were to go to this supposed concert - strictly out of sheer curiosity, of course - would she stay and talk with Dewey after? Or would she just leave?

(Y/N) was torn. Her heart and mind were fighting for dominance, all because there were so many options.

But one thing was certain...it was looking to be a ‘just drink the whole damn bottle of wine’ kind of night.

—

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call  
She always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance  
I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

—

Sure. (Y/N) was entirely confused by the whole entire events of the evening. After all, a prestigious prep school wasn’t what came to mind when one thought of the word “gig”. (Y/N) had been assuming that her night would be full of rock n’ roll, tattooed badasses, and cheap beer. Instead, what she got was a bunch of cute kids skillfully playing instrumental versions of holiday classics; all while looking incredibly clean cut and polished in their little crimson and plaid uniforms .

It was all so....wholesome. 

But where did Dewey Finn come into play? What was his role in all of this?

As the curtains closed while a small voice informed the audience that there would be a five minute intermission, (Y/N) began to wonder if she had gotten the venue completely wrong. 

Maybe I had read it wrong? (Y/N) fretted, eyes staring blankly up at the crimson curtain. With her focus elsewhere, she hadn’t even realized that a boy had appeared onstage with a keyboard and stand. She also hadn’t realized that everyone around her seemed to be remaining in their seats instead of rushing to the bathrooms or simply standing to stretch their legs. No...couldn’t be. I checked it a million times. I wrote it down exactly how it was written. 

Wait.

Was Dewey playing a mean trick on her? Maybe he wanted to get one bitter jab in? Getting her back for leaving him all those years ago by getting her to sit and listen to a bunch of talented kids, all under the false guise that he would be there?

Had she been duped?

But, just as uncertainty began to grip her heart, Dewey appeared onstage with an acoustic guitar slung loosely across his shoulders. As he walked out from behind the curtain, (Y/N) instantly straightened in her seat as her eyes swiftly took in his form. He wore an outfit that was styled to look like the uniforms the children seemed to be wearing, although, with a grungy flair. The outfit was made up of a crimson velvet jacket, a crisp white button down, with a tie and shorts made out of the same crimson plaid material. He also wore crimson socks pulled up his calves and Union Jack high tops. His dark hair was disheveled, looking as if he had run his hands erratically through it; causing it to stand on end. With an easy smile on his lips and an excited twinkle in his eye, (Y/N) found it hard to breathe.

Fuck, he looked good.

While Dewey came to stand in front of the microphone, giving it a few light and experimental taps, (Y/N) had become aware of several things.

Why were her palms so sweaty? Why did her knees feel weak? Why did her arms feel heavy? Why was her stomach doing flips? Crap, the spaghetti she had eaten before started to churn. And, lastly...why - fucking...why? - was her heart racing?

“Is this thing still on?” Dewey asked, blinking in surprise as his voice carried across the auditorium. “Oh, okay, good.”

His voice - the voice that had haunted her for so long - had successfully interrupted her thoughts. With a small flinch, she was brought back to the present, watching as he fiddled with the microphone stand. 

“Hi, everyone.” Dewey, after setting the microphone down to a comfortable level, gave a small wave towards the audience. His eyes began to carefully scan the crowd as he animatedly spoke and, as his brown eyes began to creep towards where (Y/N) sat, she could feel her heart give a dramatic and hard thump. “A lot of you may know me but, for those of you who don’t, my name is Dewey Finn and I run the after school program called School of Rock. These kids, jeez, these kids really worked their butts off these last few weeks. They’re really excited to show you the fruits of their labor-“

And just like that, his eyes abruptly met (Y/N)’s wide eyed stare...and they both froze. 

Beneath the bright spot light, Dewey hesitated, blinking rapidly while visibly swallowing. And, within the shadow of the dim auditorium, (Y/N) began to tremble. 

Dewey broke first, looking down to the stage with a swift jerk of the head. But his recovery was swift. Looking up, his eyes met hers once again as he cleared his throat.

“Um, while the kids are setting up behind me, I thought I’d come out here and do some, uh, shmoozin’.” Gesturing broadly towards the boy behind the keyboard, he looked at his partner before continuing. “Lawrence will be helping me with this next song and - Ready? Okay, great! - we’ll be performing an original song of mine. It’s called Merry Christmas, I Missed You.”

As Dewey grabbed the neck of the guitar and began to fluidly settle his fingers upon the strings, (Y/N) felt as if she were holding her breath. As the boy, Lawrence, began to play a few gentle notes to the opening of the song, her eyes never left the figure of Dewey. 

(Y/N) intently watched as his head began to bob gently to the tune, keeping time before his fingers began to expertly slide across the neck while the other gently strummed. (Y/N)’s eyelids fluttered, watching as he licked his lips while settling his mouth close to the microphone.

On a gentle exhale, Dewey Finn began to sing.

~Every gift I’ve wrapped, every hymn I know  
Every bake sale, every Christmas show  
I don’t get home much but I love this place  
And I’m grateful for every smiling face

Now they’re lighting up the tree  
Singing carols too  
Merry Christmas I’ve missed you

Now I’m walking in the snow  
Just like we used to do  
Merry Christmas I’ve missed you~

As his honeyed voice floated easily through the speakers, (Y/N) felt breathless. Almost as if her lungs had lost their ability to take in air. And, on the last Merry Christmas I’ve missed you, his gaze swiftly founds hers. 

So much was being conveyed through that single glance, so much was being conveyed by that song, so much so that (Y/N) felt close to bursting. In his look, there was hesitation, along with a slight hopefulness. An apology. Feelings that words couldn’t properly convey. In the song, there were mentions of the past; a ghost of the holiday seasons that they had spent together. 

And he missed them.

He missed her.

Shit.

Not only was Dewey looking directly at her while he sang, there was also the issue of his voice.

Fuck. 

(Y/N) had always loved his voice - it was smooth, yet powerful. Soothing. Many nights were spent quietly listening to him sing while he strummed idly on his guitar, his voice lulling her into a place of peace. And, more often than not, it led to his guitar sitting long forgotten and him buried deeply between her legs-

(Y/N) flinched at the thought, cheeks burning hot.

Soon, the music slowed; ending on a few gentle notes before stopping all together. The audience instantly erupted in a chorus of cheers and claps. Dewey instantly gestured broadly to Lawrence, who gave a tentative wave and a polite bow.

”Alright, enough of me. Without further ado, here’s School of Rock!” Dewey excitedly announced before quickly zooming off of the stage; along with a frazzled looking Lawrence.

Not much time was given for (Y/N) to recover before the curtains were pulled back. As the brightly lit stage was revealed, (Y/N)’s jaw - which had already been slightly unhinged - nearly hit the ground.

All because, in the middle of a prep school...there seemed to suddenly be a killer rock band.

Where the stage was once filled with affluent children playing classical instruments, now they were creating sounds that often caused people to bang their heads and mosh. It was all so overwhelmingly confusing and amazing all at once.

Instead of their polished uniforms, the kids were decked out in outfits similar to what Dewey had been wearing; but each outfit was unique to the child’s personality. They even had back up singers, who were singing their little hearts out. After a moment, Dewey appeared with his Gibson Les Paul in hand, and her heart seized at seeing the priceless possession. 

It was like seeing an old friend. 

As they played a song that even had the stuffy looking crowd taping along and nodding their heads, (Y/N) couldn’t help but watch in slack jawed amazement.

A child’s holiday concert wasn’t what she had thought of when Dewey had invited her out that night. And she certainly wasn’t expecting to learn that he was currently the teacher for an after school music program. Teaching wasn’t something she had ever thought of him doing, but Dewey seemed great at it and the kids really loved him. And she certainly wasn’t expecting a...well, a gig put on by little prep school rockers.

But this gig was much better than what (Y/N) had initially expected and Dewey seemed to be having the time of his life. Where Dewey’s band mates would grow tired of his wild antics on stage, the kids readily joined in. When he pressed his back to the other guitarist, the kid smiled and got into it. When he jumped off the stand that held the drums, the kids all whooped and cheered and got crazy. They threw their heads and, in a flurry of sweaty and grinning faces, they all played and sang their hearts out. 

An ache on her cheeks made (Y/N) aware that she had been smiling broadly the whole entire time. All because...Dewey Finn was thriving. He was living his best life and teaching kids to love music just as much as he did. Dewey had made it and her heart swelled, a sense of pride filling up her chest. 

As the band hit the final notes to end the song in a loud and screaming whop!, causing the audience to erupt in cheers and deafening claps, (Y/N)’s decision had been made.

She knew that she had to talk to him.

—

After the concert had officially ended, (Y/N) had followed the other parents as they leisurely made their way to what she could only assume was the band room. As kids began to file out of a doorway, smiling broadly while holding black instrument cases, (Y/N) knew that she had found the right place. 

Being mindful to stay out of any parents way, (Y/N) peeked through the doorway and her cheeks instantly flushed once her eyes settled on the figure of Dewey. He had changed out of his uniform and into street clothes - a black AC/DC shirt, a navy zip up and jeans - he was also swarmed by children. They all were looking up at him with such wide eyed enthusiasm and Dewey looked so incredibly proud of them all. 

It might not have been what Dewey had in mind when he was chasing his dream. Hell, it wasn’t even close. But this was something better.

He made it. (Y/N) beamed, watching in amusement as they all met their hands in the middle of their circle and gave a loud ‘Whoo!’ while throwing their hands up. He fucking made it.

Once every child and parent had left, only then did (Y/N) slowly walk through the band room’s door before quietly closing it behind her.

At first, Dewey hadn’t noticed (Y/N) hovering near the entrance; plopping his messenger bag down upon the desk in order to riffle through it.

“Hey.” (Y/N) called out, voice wavering slightly as she tried to gain his attention. 

Her attempt was successful, causing Dewey to nearly jump out of his skin; whirling around to look at her in wide eyed surprise as her voice abruptly echoed around the room. 

His jaw grew slack and, with a few rapid blinks, he gasped out a surprised: “Hey.”

Her feet slowly brought her further into the room and, unintentionally, Dewey began to mirror her movements. Their steps were slow and hesitant, deliberate, as they inched towards each other. 

“So, uh, what did you think?” Dewey spoke first, a nervous – yet hopeful - smile curling at his lips while he itched the back of his head.

Not wanting to talk about the song at that particular moment, (Y/N) quickly asked. “About the band?”

Dewey seemed to get the hint because he readily nodded.

“It was, wow.” (Y/N) chuckled, fingers gripping nervously at the strap to her purse. “I did not expect that. They sounded awesome. You, jeez, you sounded awesome.”

A blush had colored his cheeks at the praise and he gave a flustered snort, shaking the hair from his eyes. “Heh. Thanks. They’re great. They worked really hard.”

Of course, Dewey downplayed her compliment to him, focusing on the achievements of others while quickly shifting the attention away from himself.

Classic Dewey.

And still, the pair drifted closer.

“You run School of Rock?” (Y/N) curiously asked, watching as he nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah. Me and Ned, um, Ned and I. We run it together.” Dewey explained with slightly flailing hands. “He teaches the newbies while I teach the more experienced kids. It doubles as my apartment but, ya know, the space is big enough.”

Interesting. She internally filed that piece of information away for later. He lives not too far from me.

“That’s too funny.” (Y/N) snorted. But the look of panicked hesitation on Dewey’s face made her quickly shake her head. “No, I just. I walked passed that place so many times within the last few months. I even swore that I heard your voice one time when I was on the way home from work. Now I know I wasn’t going crazy.”

“Oh.” Dewey chortled breathlessly at her explanation, the tension in his shoulders easing. 

Once they neared each other, only then did their steps finally pause. They stood within the middle of the band room, less than a foot between them - and yet - even then the space between them somehow felt too much. There was an odd tension that began to develop around the two, something that seemed to vibrate and hum. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it made her insides clench.

“So, you-“

“Can I just-“

They paused, staring at each other in wide eyed surprise as their voices mingled. After a moment, Dewey began to chuckle, which prompted (Y/N) to join in.

Why are we both being so friggin’ awkward? (Y/N) thought, taking in his broad grin and the pleasant way his lifted cheeks caused his eyes to squint. A giddy feeling filled her up at the sight of his smile and the sound of his chuckles, a sense of longing that tugged at her chest. God, I missed this.

Laughing with Dewey had always come easy. The sound of his laughter and the sight of his smile were two of her favorite things. And, it took her until just then to realize just how much she had missed them both.

How much she missed him.

“I’m sorry, go ahead.” With an easy smile still curling at Dewey’s lips, he gestured for her to speak.

But (Y/N) nervously chuckled, shaking her head. “No, please. You go first.” 

“Okay.”

With a nod of finality and a look of determination, Dewey squared his shoulders and exhaled a sharp breath.

“While I have you here, I just wanted to say something and I’d really like for you to listen. I’m so, so...fucking sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I’m sorry. If I could go back in time and slap myself straight I would, but I can’t. I was dumb. I was selfish. I was an asshole. I was a dumb, selfish asshole. I just...I can’t stop thinking about you.” Dewey began in an impassioned, yet gentle, voice. Laying bare his whole entire heart. He inhaled, shoulders slumping but quickly continued. “When you left, I tried, so hard, to ignore the pain I was feeling. To ignore how much I missed you. I just dove right back into what I knew best – music - bottling it all up and trying to forget you. But, even then, I just, I just couldn’t.” 

(Y/N) simply listened, remaining silent while her eyes widened with each uttered word. 

But Dewey didn’t wait for her to speak. He had things to get off of his chest and he was going to use the opportunity to do just that.

Hesitantly, he took a small step forward. “Once I got back on my feet, with the whole School of Rock gig, I tried dating. But...nobody could ever compare to you. I realized that all of my happiest memories happened when I was with you. Each happy memory has your face in it. Maybe I was too stupid and blind back then to realize how good I had it. But I’m not anymore.”

Tension rose as another step brought Dewey closer to (Y/N), who watched him with wide eyes and tight lips. At their dwindling proximity, her heart began to pound erratically against her rib cage while her fingers ticked anxiously against her sides. But he stilled, not wanting to overwhelm her it seemed.

“I’ve just missed you, (Y/N).” Dewey admitted in a breathless whisper. “I really missed you. So fucking much.”

(Y/N)’s not certain if the noise that caught in the back of her throat was one of alarm or anticipation. Tears, unexpectedly, began to form at the corner of her eyes too. But the tears weren’t out of anger. They weren’t even there out of sadness. The tears formed because his words seemed to punch her straight in the gut. She had needed to hear those words, she just hadn't realized how desperately she needed to hear them.

Sniffling, (Y/N) couldn’t help but flash him a small, timid, grin.

“I really missed you too, Dew. I didn’t realize how much I did until today. Maybe when I saw you at work but, definitely today.” She quietly confessed, bowing her head in hopes of hiding the deep blush that colored her cheeks. Toeing at the floor, (Y/N) added. “The song was really sweet.”

“Yeah?”

Looking up at him through her lashes, she shyly nodded. “Yeah.”

(Y/N) stepped forward then, successfully bringing herself into his personal space. Tentatively, she reached out and plucked a small piece of fluff from his shirt. Even though the pads of her fingers had touched him for less than a second, she felt the familiar warmth and softness of his chest. Her stomach clenched at the smell of him too, a mix of fresh laundry and something distinctly him. 

God, I missed him. This is dangerous.

Dewey’s eyes fluttered at the touch, breath hitching slightly before uttering. “Did I mention how sorry I am?”

(Y/N) snorted in amusement, raising a brow and looking coy. “I don’t think you did.”

He laughed, a small and abrupt huff, at her teasing. If anything it was more a sound of relief than anything else.

“Please, (Y/N). Let me take you out. Like, like old times. We’ll go to the Roadhouse, or or or not. We don’t have to.” 

Dewey swiftly grew nervous, words stammering as he observed the pinched expression that had flashed across (Y/N)’s face upon mentioning the dive bar. But she instantly shook her head, chuckling at his fretting.

“No, I’m sorry. I was just remembering the smell of the bathrooms.” (Y/N) swiftly explained, remembering the dark walls and drink stained tables and how awful the bathrooms were.

They both chortled quietly at that, knowing that the bathrooms in that establishment were probably a health hazard. But Dewey swayed forward as they laughed together, a soft smile causing his chocolate eyes to shine. Tentatively, he reached out and gingerly took her hand in his. 

Laughter instantly petering, (Y/N) closed her eyes at the feel of his rough fingers against her skin. The touch was strange yet familiar all at once. Her body had intimately known that touch, and yet, she jumped at the feel of the calluses against her skin. 

I honestly didn’t see this happening tonight. (Y/N) thought, amused. Out of every possibly outcome...this was definitely something I didn’t foresee.

A small puff of warm air splashed across her cheek, causing her eyes to fluttering open. She found Dewey’s face to be extremely close to hers, and (Y/N)’s breath hitched at their sudden proximity.

Had they always been this close? 

But, she didn’t pull away. She didn’t even pull her hand out of his loose grip. Instead, her fingers slowly began to entwine themselves around his.

“So, whaddya think?” Dewey asked, sounding more confident than when she had first walked through the door. “We can go out, have a couple of drinks, listen to the drunk karaoke, talk...”

His words grew softer and softer with each utterance, fading into nothingness and leaving the proposal hanging within the small space between them. (Y/N)‘s eyelids automatically began to droop as Dewey swayed forward, slowly inching his face towards her own. 

Is this really happening?

Yes.

Am I really going to let my ex-boyfriend kiss me?

Fuck yes.

A soundless gasp left (Y/N)’s lips, which had parted in anticipation as his nose brushed up against her cheek-

The door to the classroom suddenly swung opened with a shrill squeak.

(Y/N) jumped away from Dewey with a muffled curse just as a janitor lumbered in through the door. 

“Gotta close up.” The janitor explained, looking at Dewey with a blank and unimpressed expression.

“I-I-I, shit, o-okay. Just give me a sec.“ Dewey stammered, wide eyed and flushed. His voice was strained, with an underlying hint of frustration, as he briefly glanced towards the janitor with an extended hand.

“I should go.” (Y/N) quickly blurted out, face feeling as if it were on fire. Overwhelmed, she slowly backed away from a frazzled looking Dewey. “It’s getting late and, and, I - yeah.” 

Holy shit. Holy shit. The fuck? Holy shit-

(Y/N) quickly retreated, not even looking at the janitor as she slunk around the mans hulking form. 

Oh my fucking god, (Y/N). You nearly kissed your ex, (Y/N). What the fuck even, (Y/N)?!

As she rushed down the schools hallway, the sound of someone calling her name made (Y/N) pause. Turning around, she found the figure of Dewey jogging down the hall while holding onto what looked like a piece of paper. (Y/N) watched in wide eyed surprise as he caught up to her.

“Listen.” Dewey began, slightly out of breath, before thrusting the hastily torn piece of paper in her direction. “Here’s my number. If you, ya know, if you wanna meet up or somethin’.”

With trembling fingers, (Y/N) took the proffered piece of paper. After briefly glancing over the numbers, she flashed him a small, yet genuine, smile. “Thanks, Dew. I’ll think about it.”

“Sounds good.” He returned the smile, nodding his head. Gesturing back towards the band room, he began to walk backwards. “I have to make sure he doesn’t lock up my stuff since I’m not really supposed to be here after everyone’s left. Since I’m, ya know, not an employee. But, it was really great seeing you, (Y/N). I’m glad you came out tonight.”

“I’m glad that I came too.” (Y/N) replied and, honestly, it was the complete truth. 

Flashing her a broad grin, Dewey gave her a brief wave before rushing back towards the band room. Watching him go, (Y/N) slowly pocketed the piece of paper.

—

An hour later, (Y/N) found herself sitting upon her couch...staring blankly at the piece of paper upon the coffee table in front of her. 

For a moment, (Y/N) considered calling a few of her her trusted friends and seeing what they thought about the whole predicament. But she already knew what they’d say. They’d call her crazy for even considering giving Dewey a call, let alone a second chance. 

Hell, they’d probably have her admitted for even going to the concert in the first place.

But, (Y/N) shook her head and brushed the thought of calling her friends aside. This was her life, not theirs...so what should she do?

Dewey had hurt her. Bad. But, something told (Y/N) that he had done a lot of growing up in the time that they had spent apart. She heard it in his genuine words. She saw it in his actions. And (Y/N) couldn’t help but be enamored by the possibility of the whole package. 

He was still the same Dewey that she had loved so ardently, but with a maturity that (Y/N) so desperately wished that he had in the past. 

And, to be honest, she couldn’t help but want to get to know the new Dewey Finn a bit more. 

So, what did she do? Did she call? Did she wait and let him sweat a bit? Did she go to his apartment, break down the door and-

(Y/N) instantly stood. 

Grabbing for her jacket, (Y/N) stalwartly made her way towards her apartments front door.

Besides, (Y/N) hated talking on the phone anyway.

—

D-d-do you wanna go back to where we started?  
Back before we were broken-hearted?  
Come my way, come come, I gotta tell ya  
The shoe fits  
My little Cinderella

—

School of Rock wasn’t that hard to find. 

It was a good fifteen minute walk from her apartment, located in a dreary looking building downtown. It also helped that she had passed the building what felt like a million times before then. And the giant sign hanging outside of the entrance to the building was a dead give away.

If one believed in fate, (Y/N) would say that fate was on her side because - upon arriving at the building - another tenant had been kind enough to hold the door for her; thus successfully allowing her into the building since she didn’t have a key. And, conveniently, the mailbox was labeled with Dewey’s name and School of Rock - so she instantly knew where to go.

(Y/N), not wanting to waste time waiting for the questionable looking elevator, had quickly made her way up to the second floor. With each step up the stairs, (Y/N)’s heart jolted and her stomach clenched.

Oh, fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this. (Y/N) nervously fretted as she got to the second floor. Walking purposefully down the long row of rooms, she began to anxiously shrug out of her coat; folding it over her purse. As her eyes frantically scanned the room numbers, she tried to catch her breath...but failed. Miserably. Oh god. Oh shit. Oh shit!

Upon reaching the white door labeled 210, (Y/N) quickly rapt upon the wood before she could change her mind. 

With the sound of her heart pulsating in her skull, (Y/N) counted the seconds that ticked by while holding her breath. 

1...

2...

3...

Soon, the sound of a door lock being clicked out of place could be heard, causing (Y/N) to straighten and release a stuttering breath. Her eyes widened as the door swung open, revealing an incredibly surprised looking Dewey.

“(Y/N).” He beamed, the corner of his slack jawed mouth curled up into a small grin. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She matched his breathless tone, blinking at him in wide eyed panic. 

Curious, he began. “What-“

But Dewey never got to finish his sentence, because (Y/N) had swayed forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

The kiss was hesitant and chaste, soft, and only lasted a moment. (Y/N) slowly pulled away with a contented exhale, softly breaking contact with his slightly chapped lips. The hands that had come to clutch at his bare forearms remained there, keeping him close as she pulled back slightly. 

Eyelids fluttering open, her eyes boldly found his. Dewey was staring at her in wide eyed surprise - prompting (Y/N) to wonder if he had even closed them at her kiss.

Standing nose to nose, and her heart still pounding in her ear, (Y/N) began to wonder if she had made the wrong decision in boldly kissing him. But, before she could pull away further, Dewey swiftly pulled her into the apartment. 

It was as if the rope that had tied down their self-control snapped. And now...They were needy. They were feral. And they were completely and utterly gone.

Within seconds, Dewey slammed the door shut and promptly had (Y/N)’s back pressed up against it with a dull slam. Without giving (Y/N) time to recover, Dewey was instantly on her. Fully pressed up against her front, his lips crashed against hers while his hands readily grabbed and roved across her body. 

Oh my god, yes. (Y/N) cooed against his lips, shivering as the heat of him began to seep into her skin. Tossing her jacket and purse carelessly aside, her hands slowly ran up his forearms and shoulders. Fuck, yes.

Releasing a needy whimper as his tongue sensually slid against hers, (Y/N) felt heady as her hands drifted up into his hair. The brown strands easily slipped through her fingers like silk and, giving his hair a swift tug, (Y/N) relished in his groan. 

“Oh my god. I can't believe you're here.” Dewey breathlessly uttered between pecks, voice quick as he began to nose down her jaw and neck. Whimpering and groaning against the column of her throat, he continued in a muffled tone. “I can’t believe you actually came.”

“Believe me, it’s totally a - ah! - a surprise to me too.” (Y/N) replied, slamming her head back against the door as he began to nip at her neck. The scratch of his stubble was pleasant against her skin, causing her to squirm against him with a whimper. “But I needed to come and see you.” 

With an abrupt and hearty shove against his shoulders, Dewey let go of her body while stumbling backwards; bumping hollowly into a wooden post behind him. As he steadied himself against the wood, Dewey looked absolutely wrecked; lips red from attention, hair mused and standing on end, chest heaving. 

He was a beautiful sight.

(Y/N) stalked forward, loving how his darkened eyes tracked her every move as a slow grin began to curl at his lips. Reaching for him, her hands slowly slid up his stomach, loving the soft warmth of it, before gliding up his chest.

Dewey had always been self conscious of his weight, so when (Y/N) had run her hands over his stomach, she didn’t miss the slight vulnerable look that flickered across his face. But she had cooed to him while nuzzling at his neck. He had instantly stilled at the contact, shuddering beneath her lips with a loud gulp. 

“You still have a thing for neck kisses and love bites?” (Y/N) asked while leaning back, playfully running her fingers along the sides of his neck. Her smile turned impish at his shiver. 

“Mhm.” Dewey squeaked through clenched lips, furiously nodding his head. Recovering, he sent her a simpering grin and asked. “You still have a thing for...”

(Y/N) felt his hands sliding over the swell of her ass before greedily grabbing each cheek through her jeans. She jolted against him as he pulled, releasing a shuddering breath at the firm hold he had on her.

“...spanking?” 

Breathlessly, she nodded. “Oh yeah.”

As they hovered, lips brushing against each other with each sharp breath they took, (Y/N)‘s heart was pumping so fast from nerves - making her wonder if she was going to have a heart attack. But she swayed forward, kissing him deeply. Dewey’s response was instant, lips parting slowly to deepen the kiss even further. One of his hands began to drift away from her ass in order to slip around her waist, holding her tightly and securely against him. 

With a pleased coo, she could feel him against her stomach; rigid and ready. And, fuck, was she ready too. Each squirm made her super aware of how wet her pussy was. If she were with anyone else, she might have been embarrassed by the amount of slick between her legs. But (Y/N) was shameless, and her body craved him.

Besides, who was she to deny her body?

But, just as (Y/N) laced her fingers around the back of his neck and began to pull, an unexpected voice broke through their lustful haze.

“Hey, (Y/N).”

Abruptly breaking the kiss, (Y/N)’s gaze snapped towards the direction the voice had come from. With a gasp, her wide eyes found the seated figure of Ned. Once their eyes met, he gave her a sheepish smile and a brief wave.

”Fuck. I forgot he was here.” Dewey admitted under his breath to himself, knocking his head back against the wooden beam while releasing a frustrated groan.

“H-hey, Ned!” (Y/N) smiled broadly at her friend. “Long time no see!”

Ned got up from his seat and walked towards the pair, acting as if it were the most normal thing in the whole world. “I know, it’s been awhile.”

“How’s Patty?” (Y/N) asked, remembering meeting the girl the last time she had hung out with Ned; which was more than a year ago.

“Oh, she’s doing good. We were just about to go to her parents house for a few...” Ned conversed but his words tapered off, attention shifting to look over towards Dewey. (Y/N) briefly glanced up at the man she was still pressed up against, finding him to be looking at Ned with a pointed stare and tight lips. Abruptly clearing his throat, Ned began to stammer. “...I was actually just leaving.”

Ned awkwardly wandered towards the pair in order to get to the front door. Clapping Dewey on the shoulder as he passed, he added while opening the apartment door. “Dewey, great job man. Proud of you. And (Y/N). Wow. Great to see you. It’s really great that you two are, you know-“

Ned paused while clasping his hands in front of him, acting as if the gesture symbolized Dewey and (Y/N)’s reunion. 

“-it’s really great. I'm honestly over the moon.”

“Dude.” Dewey hissed, causing their friend to jump.

Like lightning, and with only a minimal amount of fumbling, Ned slipped through the front door. Once it was shut, (Y/N) blankly glanced up at Dewey; observing his raised brow and slight frown. 

Almost instantly, they began to laugh. 

Their laughter came from deep within them, stomachs aching from the ferocity of their chuckles. Dewey grabbed a hold of the wooden beam, steadying himself, while (Y/N) kept a firm hold on his shoulders. They whooped and howled, wheezed and coughed. 

Of course that would happen to them. After all, it was just precisely their luck.

“I totally forgot that he was here.” Dewey repeated through snorts and gasps for air.

“I’m sure he’s seen way worse, especially when it comes to us.” (Y/N) brushed a stray tear from the corner of her eye, straightening. “Didn’t he walk in on us once? Or twice?”

The question caused him to release an abrupt laugh that had him cursing in realization. “Twice. Poor guy. Saw my ass and everything.”

As their chortles died, they were left standing in the still apartment...staring at each other in silent fondness. But, again, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Once again, it was filled with tension. A tension that had her mouth watering. It was a heady feeling, a craving, and (Y/N) began to wonder if she should give in.

Admittedly, it had been a while since she had done something like this before. And this wasn’t just some random stranger where it meant nothing at the end of the day. This was different. Much different. This was Dewey. Her sweet Dewey.

And it meant something.

So what did she do?

“It’s pretty late.” Dewey commented, voice casual as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. If you couldn’t tell I really didn’t think this through.” (Y/N) winced, realizing her mistake at having dropped by at such a late hour. And unannounced. Hesitantly, she gestured to the door behind her and asked. “Did you want me to leave?”

“No.” Dewey’s response came swiftly, prompting him to gruffly clear his throat. In a calm and collected tone, he repeated. “No.”

“Oh.” (Y/N) breathed, fidgeting. Nervously, she licked her lips. Fuck, she could still taste him on her lips. Stammering, she added dumbly. “Okay.” 

He rocked back on his bare heels. “Actually, I wanted to know if you’d like to stay.” 

Oh.

Oh.

Dewey must have saw the surprised look on her face because he quickly began to stammer out an explanation. “I mean. It’s late and I, I know you don’t drive. It can be dangerous, ya know? Walking alone at this time of night. Not that I’d allow myself to live in a dangerous neighborhood. And not that I’d allow you to walk home alone either. And not that you need a man to protect you. You don’t need no man, as the kids say. It’s just the...yeah. It’s late.” 

(Y/N), biting back an amused grin, raised her eyebrows. “It is.”

“So.” He began again, gesturing behind him at the empty apartment. Dewey stared at her, eyes bright and devouring, with a small quirk to his lips that mirrored her own giddiness. “Do you want to stay?”

“Sure. I’ll stay.” (Y/N) smiled softly, a blush rising to her cheeks; which made her wonder if her skin would just stay consistently flushed at that point. But her expression swiftly changed to one of playfulness as she added. “After all, it is late.”

Oh my fucking god. You're gonna stay over. Do you know what that means?? Do you know what you're going to do??

However, her smile quickly turned into a frown. Looking down at her body, (Y/N) gestured down to her street clothes. “I just, I just didn’t bring any pajamas.”

“No worries.” He quickly brushed her worry away with a wave of the hand. “I’ll give you some of mine.” 

Dewey grabbed her hand and began to walk further into the apartment, promoting (Y/N) to follow behind with a soft grin. As she was pulled further into the apartment, (Y/N)’s eyes flitted curiously across the space. The apartment was nice, but messy. Organized chaos is what she had always called Dewey’s living habits, and this apartment was no exception. 

Posters sporadically lined the walls - Queen, the Ramones, Grateful Dead to name a few - while shelves were filled to the brim with old cassettes and records. A couch and two chairs made up the living room, seats all placed conveniently around a bulky television set. Within the middle of the seats, two beers - belong to Ned and Dewey, she assumed - sat forgotten on a dingy looking coffee table. (Y/N) noticed a guitar case near one of the chairs - one that she instantly recognized. 

Along with a small kitchen and bathroom, the place was actually a pretty decent sized space.

“Nice digs.” (Y/N) commented, gaze lifting towards the ceiling to see strands of twinkle lights. “You can fit the entire band and equipment in here?” 

“It’s honestly not that bad. I found ways of keeping everything out of the way once the kids left.” Dewey explained over his shoulder. After a moment of consideration, he added. “Everything looks so bare right now. All of the equipment is still at the school so it just looks so...naked.”

(Y/N) chortled as they neared a closed door, her fingers trembling slightly within his grasp. “You don’t get any complaints from the neighbors?”

“You’d think, right?” Dewey snorted while opening the door to his bedroom with a flourish. “But they’re actually pretty chill. And it does help that my next door neighbor is an elderly woman who is 95% deaf. So, that helps. Plus, the kids bake her cookies.”

As they wandered into his bedroom, (Y/N) took the chance to quickly glance around. Whatever portion of the wall that wasn’t covered up by posters, a colorful crimson tapestry took up the rest of it; hanging loosely across the wall and a few windows. His bed was covered up by a well loved blue Star Wars bed spread, one (Y/N) recognized fondly, and several pillows to match. His bedside table and window sill housed several empty cans of soda, a Big Gulp and a few take out boxed - which prompted him to sheepishly grab for them in order to quickly throw them out.

But, one item on his bedside table instantly grabbed (Y/N)’s attention; prompting her to reach for it. It was a crudely made plush pokeball, the strings were a bit frayed and the fabric was slightly stained from age. (Y/N) quietly turned the ball around and her eyes instantly settled on clumsily sewed words: “I’ll Always Choose You”. 

Feeling the beginnings of tears and the clenching of her throat, (Y/N) glanced around towards Dewey and met his gaze. He remained silent, looking wistful and sentimental.

“You...you kept it.” (Y/N) whispered, continuing to hold the gift she had made him for their fifth anniversary.

“Yeah.” Dewey said on a sigh, looking flustered. Almost as if he was ashamed that he had been caught with it in his possession. Clearing his throat, he quickly walked towards a tall set of drawers. “Um, oh. I’ll, um, I’ll grab you something to sleep in.” 

“Thanks.” Her response was slow as she gently placed the pokeball back onto the bedside table. 

“They’ll hang off you. But, they’ll work.” Dewey commented as he walked back towards were (Y/N) stood, holding out a pair of pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt. She turned away from the pokeball and took the proffered clothes with a nod of thanks. “I’ll take the couch. Just let me grab one of the blankets.”

Oh. That was unexpected. 

“You don’t have to take the couch.” (Y/N) protested, holding the clothes to her chest. “Really, it’s okay. I feel bad.”

“No, it’s fine. Seriously.” Dewey waved her off, blowing a raspberry as he grabbed for a blanket below the Star Wars one and picking up a pair of pajama bottoms from the floor. Roughly folding the blanket and bottoms in his arms, he straightened and turned to face her. “The couch is comfortable. I use that more than the bed, in all honesty.”

“Okay. Only if you’re sure.” 

As they stood in the middle of the bedroom - his bedroom - questions began to quickly flit through her mind like the pages of a book. 

Should she insist that he stay? Should she give in to her body’s desires and jump his bones? Should she do nothing...go to sleep and think things through fully the next morning? 

Dewey seemed to be having similar thoughts because his forehead grew pinched and wrinkled. It even looked as if his body was turned in her direction, ready to bring himself towards her. 

Step over to me and take me. Come here and make the decision for me, please. I need you to make the decision. I want you to.

But, when he did move, Dewey moved towards the door.

With her eyes focused upon his retreating back, the disappointment she felt at watching him leave was staggering. 

“Um...” Dewey paused at the door, hand resting on the door knob. He looked uncertain, hesitating and undecided. But, after a moment of consideration, Dewey sighed. With a timid grin, he nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Dew.”

And with that, Dewey shut the door.

—

Wearing a ratty The Who shirt and cat pajama bottoms, (Y/N)’s eyes stared up at the ceiling...unblinking and completely still. A glance at the clock upon the wall told her that she had been staring up at the ceiling for almost two hours. She had tried to fall asleep, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t find the will to do so.

Maybe it was the fact that Dewey lay just outside the door, less than ten feet away. Maybe it was the fact that his smell was everywhere - on the pillow, on the sheets, on her body. Maybe it was the fact that her heart and body craved to be close to him, while her mind wanted to talk to him more.

There was no denying that they still had a connection, an undeniable chemistry, and (Y/N) desperately wanted to explore it. 

And yet, there they both were, dancing around their feelings. A professional dancer would have been impressed with their skillful moves.

(Y/N) looked to the door with a frown, knowing that he was right outside of it. 

What do I do? She pondered with a low groan, taking the heel of her hand and rubbing harshly at her aching eyes. Fuck. What do I do?

Did she open her heart to him again? Or did she keep it shut? Does she give their love another chance? Or does she move on without him?

Oh, fuck it.

Throwing the covers off of her and sliding out of bed, (Y/N) wasn’t sure if there was a right and a wrong decision. She didn’t care about playing it safe. All she cared about, at that moment, was opening herself up to the possibility of getting to know Dewey Finn again.

I’ll deal with the consequences later. (Y/N) thought as she padded over towards the door. Grabbing for the knob, she pulled the door open. Fuck it-

(Y/N) jumped as she nearly crashed into Dewey’s chest, releasing a muffled curse as she steadied herself. Meeting his gaze, Dewey stared down at her in surprise with his fist raised...looking as if he were just about to knock on the door before she came barreling through it. 

Catching her breath, she dumbly greeted. “Hey.”

Swallowing thickly, he softly replied. “Hey.”

Within the shadows of the quiet apartment, the pair stood inches apart; silent, frozen and slightly uncertain. But, after a moment of silent consideration and a sway forward, their lips met in a searing kiss.

Looking back, neither would know who actually initiated the kiss. But as Dewey slowly eased his mouth further against (Y/N)’s, shit, it didn’t matter at all. 

All that mattered was, as their eyes fluttered shut, (Y/N) fully submitted; allowing herself to simply be kissed by Dewey Finn.

And, fuck, was her body ready.

With a shaky exhale, his mouth moved against hers - soft and incredibly eager - while his hands slipped around her waist. Reaching up, (Y/N)’s fingers carded into Dewey’s hair; pulling him close and desperate to keep him there. 

Deepening the kiss, (Y/N) slowly parted her lips and simply tasted him with a playful drag of her tongue. Dewey inhaled sharply, fingers curling into her shirt and skin as he promptly reciprocated the action. Growing bold, his tongue quickly began to trace hers with such skill that it quickly turned sinful.

It was all too much. (Y/N) pulled away, panting heavily against his lips. “Shit.” 

“Yeah.” His breath hitched, chest shuddering and heaving against her. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit.” (Y/N) dumbly echoed, eagerly diving back at his mouth with a wanton enthusiasm that had Dewey moaning in appreciation.

His sounds. His rumbling, guttural sounds. God, they were absolutely beauty and delicious. Every little ungh and low hngh was music to (Y/N)’s ears and had her head spinning. And he was so eager and responsive to her touch.

“C’mere.” (Y/N) whispered, taking a hold of his shirt and giving a small tug forward.

As if under some sort of spell, Dewey promptly stumbled forward. Wordlessly following behind her like some love sick puppy. Nearing the bed, (Y/N) gently pushed him down onto the mattress. With a soft grunt, he sat upon the springy mattress with a small bounce.

“I didn’t ask you to stay the night just to get into your pants, (Y/N).” Dewey explained, voice breathless and strained. His hooded gaze watched as she threw her leg over his hips, coming to settle heavily within his lap. Dewey’s hands automatically came to rest upon her hips, fingers enthusiastically dipping beneath the band of the sweatpants to find her plush skin. With harried breath , he continued. “I swear that I - oh. Oh, Christ.” 

Dewey’s words swiftly turned into a strangled keen because (Y/N), having grown tired of his rambling, swayed forward and began to sensually caress the column of his neck with her lips. 

As soon as her lips met his throat, his hands harshly grappled at her body and held her against him; causing her to smile against his skin. Alternating between kisses, swift nips and soothing licks, (Y/N) felt the subtle tilt of his hips against her center; causing her heart to sputter as she felt the drag of his painfully hard cock against her pussy. 

“Oh, (Y/N). Fuuu - uh - uck.” Dewey’s strangled whimper was accentuated with a harsh upwards thrust, causing (Y/N) to groan against his throat. His breath was stuttering and quick, crying out into the air as her teeth found the spot just below his ear. “Oh, fuck.”

Shit, shit, shit. As the saltiness of his skin coated her tongue and the head of his cock smoothed across her center, (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel giddy. Complete, even. Feeling as if she were right where she was supposed to be. I missed him.

Leaning back within his lap, chuckling at his mournful whine, (Y/N) grabbed at the edge of his shirt and pulled upwards. Dewey, even though slightly dazed, got the hint because he swiftly began to help her take it off. With a small amount of fumbling and a bit of awkward flailing, his head and arms finally popped out of the shirt. Once removed, the shirt was carelessly tossed aside; leaving Dewey shirtless beneath her.

Leaning back upon her haunches, (Y/N) paused, taking a moment to look at the man between her legs. Flecks of lamplight filtered in through the portion of the window the blinds didn’t cover, dancing across Dewey’s skin and coloring him in a slightly warm glow. With marked skin, wild hair and equally wild eyes, he looked absolutely beautiful.

Slowly, she touched him; fingers becoming splayed out against his slightly hairy chest. His breath hitched at the contact, eyelids fluttering - and yet, his attention was still rapt upon her. The intensity of his stare made (Y/N) freeze, swallowing thickly passed the stone that had lodged itself within her throat. 

Oh, fuck me.

Not breaking eye contact, (Y/N)’s hand slowly ran up his chest. Passing his neck and over the stubble of his chin, (Y/N)’s hand gently came to rest at his cheek. Wordlessly, (Y/N) pulled him forward, easing her lips gently against his. 

Unlike the other kisses they had shared that night, this one was different. Where the others were frenzied, this was fervid and deep, yet slow. Their tongues smoothly embraced, their lips sought and pulled while their hands touched and roved.

As (Y/N) slipped an arm around his shoulder, hand gliding into the hair at the base of his skull, Dewey cooed her name. The sound of it, whispered so ardently and quietly against her lips, nearly caused her to lose it. Her pussy fluttered around nothing while her stomach gave a dramatic clench at the mere sound of his murmur.

“Shit, Dew.” (Y/N) pulled back a fraction, voice a slur. “You’re killing me.”

“I’m sorry.” Dewey instantly apologized, chasing after her mouth.

“Definitely okay.” She chuckled, holding him back with a firm hand upon his chest. “Scoot yourself up a bit. That’s it.” 

Following her instruction, Dewey quickly scrambled them both towards the center of the bed; holding her steady against him. Once they were in a better position, (Y/N) promptly began to kiss down his body.

Starting at his lips, she slowly traveled south; dragging her lips over his chin and down the front of his throat. Dewey tipped his head back, releasing a silent moan as she nibbled at his collar bone. With a slight push against his chest, Dewey followed her instructions by falling backwards.

With him splayed out below her legs, (Y/N) instantly began to move further down his body; kissing down his chest until she came to the soft swell of his stomach. As she began to kiss and suck at the pliable skin while her hands rubbed, a low sound of discontent made her pause. 

Looking up, (Y/N) caught his eye; Dewey was resting on his forearms, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. For the second time that night, a knowing look passed across her face - making her frown.

Dewey had always hated his stomach, the area being an incredibly sore spot for him - especially since a lot of his previous band mates had poked fun at the area. But, (Y/N) loved it. There was nothing that she loved more than cuddling into his plush tummy. 

“You’re perfect.” (Y/N) cooed, flashing him a gentle and reassuring smile. But he snorted, looking dismissive. “I’m serious.”

(Y/N) began to pepper his soft tummy with kisses and nuzzles, drifting down his stomach as her hands playfully rubbed down his sides. 

“I love every inch of you. This tummy is perfect. So soft, so kissable, perfect for cuddling. So perfect.” She mumbled against his skin, nuzzling at the warmth and softness of him. “You’re perfect.”

Dewey blushed at her gentle coos, looking frazzled as he released a huff of dismissive laughter. “You seem to be the only one who thinks so.”

But (Y/N) shook her head at his words, lips caressing the soft and pliable skin right below his navel. “That’s definitely wrong, cutie pie. But, you gotta believe me because I’m always right.”

“Touché.” His snickered, smiling down at her.

Dewey’s breath hitched once her fingers began to play with the waistband of his pajamas, causing him to lift his hips in order to help aid her in pulling them down. (Y/N), amused by his haste, harshly grabbed for both the pajamas and his boxer briefs; swiftly pulling them down his legs.

Once his feet were free from the slightly tangled legs of his pants, (Y/N) instantly tossed them aside. With hungry eyes, her gaze promptly found his cock; which was standing proud and painfully erect.

Slowly, (Y/N) eased her hands up his strong calves and along his thighs. Eyes glinting with mischief, her hands slid across the soft skin of his inner thighs. She smirked impishly up at him as her fingers trailed to where he was delightfully ticklish, causing him to jump and buck beneath her hands.

“Aw, c’mon.” Dewey playfully whined while shooting her a glare, biting back a chuckle.

(Y/N) pulled a straight face, sobering. “Alright. Okay. I’m sorry.”

She totally wasn’t.

As her hands roamed - drifting teasingly towards his cock before swiftly retreating - (Y/N) kissed and licked at the skin around Dewey’s lower stomach.

“Now you’re killing me.” He gulped, panting out a chuckle at her teasing.

“Why?” (Y/N) asked, feigning innocence. “Because you want me to do this?”

Dewey‘s breath caught in his throat, choking on a breath while curling forward slightly as (Y/N) reached down to take his rigid cock into her hand. 

“Fuuuuuck.” With a slow and drawn out moan, his head thunks back against the comforter.

But his moan turned into a strangled cry as (Y/N) swiftly knelt forward and took his cock into her mouth. With a skillful bob of the head and a sinful swirl of the tongue, (Y/N) readily swallowed his length down while using her hand to stroke him. After a moment, Dewey’s hand found the back of her head as his hips began to meet her mouth, fisting at her scalp with a trembling grip.

It was like riding a bicycle, (Y/N) realized, and she instantly remembered how he liked it. Gentle sucks paired with a jerking hand, swirling tongue paired with deep swallows. If she were feeling a little adventurous, she’d even add in a gentle finger or a toy. But, with everything so uncertain between them, she didn’t want to push it. 

So, until they figured out what they were doing and where they stood, (Y/N) kept it a bit vanilla...and just happily and enthusiastically sucked his cock.

“Oh, fuck, (Y/N).” Dewey panted, knocking his head back against the mattress with eyelids clenched shut. “God damn, your mouth. Hngh!” 

Alternating between running her tongue across the underside, sucking on the sensitive head and swallowing him whole, (Y/N) hummed a moan around Dewey’s cock at the praise. The words caused (Y/N) to increase her efforts, a hand smoothly reaching up to gently fondle at his balls as she skillfully swallowed him all the way down; burying her nose into his pubic hair. Dewey’s hips stilled as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, and yet, (Y/N) didn’t even flinch. In fact, she pushed him deeper. He gasped as she held him there, listening to his shuddering moans.

“Oh, god.” Dewey nearly choked on a yelp at the unexpected touch to his balls and the sudden depth his cock hit. As (Y/N) pulled up with a gasp and began to swirl her tongue along his length, his thighs began to tighten and shake. “O-oh, fuck, I’m coming. Oh fuck, I’m...I’m-!”

(Y/N) moaned just as he spilled into her mouth with a shuddering groan, thick spurts that she greedily swallowed until he had nothing left to give but a spent whimper. Pulling back with a sound that was truly pornographic, (Y/N) made a show of whipping at the corner of her mouth.

“Holy shit. I’m sorry I didn’t last long, but, holy shit.” Dewey panted, staring up at her in dazed wonder. “Your mouth is a gift. It’s a national treasure. Forget the Declaration of Independence, Nicolas Cage is gonna steal you instead.”

(Y/N) chuckled at his praise, sliding up his body until she was pressed tightly to his sides. He automatically lifted an arm at her approach, releasing a sigh of contentment as (Y/N) laid her head against his shoulder. Her hand smooth out across his chest, stilling above his frantically beating heart.

The moment was still, calm, and (Y/N) couldn’t believe how her night had turned out. 

Yeah. Definitely didn’t foresee this. 

But the feeling of eyes on her brought (Y/N) back to the present, causing her gaze to shift back to the person she was currently laying against. Dewey stared down at her with an unreadable expression and, bowing his head forward, captured her lips in a slow kiss. 

(Y/N) softly moaned, smiling against his lips as Dewey promptly rolled them over. She readily gripped his shoulders and followed his coaxing, breath hitching as his nude body instantly covered her once her back hit the mattress. Dewey’s knee slid between her thighs, prompting her to spread her legs before he settled between them.

(Y/N) began to drown in Dewey Finn. Between his lips, his touch, his heat and smell; she felt drunk. He was everywhere all at once, and (Y/N) was loving every second of it. 

Dewey pulled away from her lips and began to kiss down her body. Down between her clothed breasts, down her fluttering stomach-

“Where you going?” (Y/N) asked, a sly smirk on her lips as he began to fondle with the edge of the T-shirt.

With a swift - yet gentle - tug, the borrowed shirt was pulled off and promptly thrown aside. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of her bare breasts, moving to slowly run his hands along the pliable skin. She jerked at the rough callouses of his skin, whimpering as his thumbs brushed over her hardened nipples.

“Hang on.” Dewey whispered, smile absolutely devilish as he moved towards her chest. “I’ll be right back.”

Although, this time he smoothed his tongue across her nipple while skillfully fondling the other. She squirmed against him, whimpering as his teeth gently grazed the sensitive bud. Dewey released her nipple with an obscene pop before drifting down her body once more. His stubble scratched at her stomach, making her squirm, while his fingers drifted down her sides, which made her chuckle and flinch. Dewey laughed quietly to himself but moved away, not wanting to tickle her any further.

Kissing and nipping at her hip, Dewey came to settle between her legs while tugging down the pajamas. But, before her aching pussy was revealed to his hungry gaze, (Y/N) stopped him.

“You don’t have to do that.” She muttered, biting at her lower lip.

“But I want to.” Dewey responded, meeting her anxious gaze. But, he pulled a face and shrugged. “Unless you don’t want me to-“

As Dewey made a show of pulling his head away, (Y/N) swiftly wrapped her legs around his head; locking him in place.

His smile was knowing, dark eyes glinting with mischief. “Thought so.” 

They chuckled together as Dewey began to pull off the remained of her clothing. As the pajama bottoms and panties were tossed aside, leaving her completely bare, the amused chortles continued even as Dewey settled between her parted thighs. But, (Y/N)’s chuckles instantly turned into a low whimper as he licked a broad stripe up her aching pussy. 

There was no funny business, it seemed, as Dewey’s attention went straight for her sensitive clit. 

As Dewey ran his fingers around the hardened nub in careful circles, (Y/N) softly moaned at finally being touched, a current of liquid fire zipping up and settling deeply within her pussy. It had been a while since another person had touched her so intimately, so to say that she was sensitive and ready was an understatement. 

A finger ran down along her drenched slit, spreading her before pushing into the tight heat. Dewey matched her low groan, leaning forward to lick hungrily at her clit while his finger began to thrust and twist inside of her. 

Soon, one finger became two as (Y/N) was devolved into a writhing mess. A thin layer of sweat caused her body glisten in the dim light of the room. Fingers pulled desperately at his hair while her hips undulated against his face. Dewey purred against her, tongue swirling and flattening against her swollen clit. His fingers pressed into her soaked folds - gliding and deep - causing (Y/N) to keen and clutch desperately at his scalp. As he devoured her pussy, Dewey shouldered open her legs; keeping them spread while also keeping them from closing tightly around his head.

“Oh my god, Dew.” (Y/N) slurred, throwing her head. He eagerly lapped at her pussy while madly thrusting his fingers into her fluttering heat, causing her to goad him on. “Shit. Hngh! Right there. Oh, oooooh, shit. Right there!”

It was a scramble as his mouth licked and sucked furiously at her clit while his fingers plunged and curled. Dewey could feel her body growing tense beneath his hands and, from the way her legs began to quake, he knew that she was close. Just as he thrust into her, his fingers hitting deep, (Y/N) froze.

“Don’t stop. Oh, fuck, Dewey. Don’t stop.” (Y/N) gasped, sounding desperate and half crazed. Dewey instantly listened, pulsing his fingers inside of her - making sure to hit deep - while his tongue stroked skillfully along her clit. Soon, a familiar heat began to sing through her body as something inside her snapped. “I’m coming. Oh, oooooh fuuuuuck!”

As she moaned harshly and arched towards the ceiling, her whole body was overcome by trembles of intense pleasure. Dewey groaned against her clit, feeling her walls clench tightly around his fingers as her orgasm hit.

(Y/N)’s body was humming and felt weightless, almost like she was on cloud nine. She heard Dewey cooing to her, words of praise that coaxed her through an extremely intense orgasm.

Soon, her body grew slack as a heavy sigh of contentment was released towards the ceiling. As the aftershocks rippled through her body, (Y/N) felt Dewey tenderly kissing at her inner thighs while gently removing his fingers. 

But, her body - oddly enough - wasn’t sated. No. She craved more. And, as (Y/N) raised herself up onto her forearms, it looked as if Dewey was willing to deliver.

With a coy grin, Dewey began to crawl his way up her body. Looking down, it seemed that his cock was up for another round, and (Y/N)’s pussy seemed to clench in anticipation. She had his fingers and tongue, but she desperately wanted his cock.

However, as Dewey‘s face inched closer, he paused; looking uncertain and a bit ashamed. 

“What?” (Y/N) asked, frowning in concern at the sudden shift in mood. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want you to think that I asked you to stay just to have sex.” Dewey faltered while sitting back on his haunches, gesturing broadly to her splayed and very nude form. “After everything that’s happened between us...I just...I mean, do you even want this?”

At his despondent words, (Y/N) pushed herself up so that she was sitting upright. With her face inches from his, she gently reached up and placed her hands upon the sides of his face; holding his head up while brushing her thumbs tenderly against his currently squished cheeks. 

“Dewey. Of course I do. You know I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. I’m here because I want to be. I’m here because I want you.” (Y/N) firmly insisted, thumbs stroking against his scruffy cheeks. Hesitantly, she echoed his own question. “Do you want this?”

But his response was given immediately. Delivered on a breathless exhale, causing her to jump slightly at the abruptness of it. “Of course. More than anything.” 

“Well. Alrighty then.” (Y/N) beamed, pulling him forward to plant an impassioned kiss upon his lips. He groaned as she slowly nipped at his lower lip, (Y/N) pulled away and – while biting her lip - cooed. “Now. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

A sinful grin slowly appeared on Dewey’s face and, with a firm nod, stated. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Any and all hesitations were tossed away as Dewey swayed forward, lips capturing hers in a frenzied catch and release. Without breaking the kiss, he promptly eased (Y/N) backwards, instantly following and flattening over her body. She shivered at the feel of Dewey’s burning skin against her own as he settled heavily between her parted thighs. As she wrapped her legs securely around his hips, (Y/N) could feel his cock nudging against her center; hot and thick and velvety against her slick pussy. 

“Dewey.” She wasn’t entirely sure why she said his name, but it’s a breathy exhale that caught his attention. 

As their eyes met, (Y/N)’s heart fluttered as he slowly threaded their fingers together. With his cock poised at her entrance, Dewey remained still; hovering. 

His forehead was creased as he asked. “Are you sure?”

His concern was endearing, prompting (Y/N) to take her free hand and brush the hair away from his eyes. Giving the hand she held a firm squeeze, (Y/N) answered. “I’m positive.”

That was all the confirmation Dewey needed because, with a slow thrust forward, he sank deep into her pussy. There was no resistance. Just a simple glide forward into her clenching heat. Groaning in unison, (Y/N) arched off of the bed at the steady stretch, bringing a hand up in order to clutch desperately at his back. Ardently, (Y/N) watched him come apart above her; mouth hanging open, grip on her hand tightening, eyes squeezing shut beneath a severely furrowed brow. 

It was a delicious sight to see. 

Once Dewey was fully encased within her clenching heat, he exhaled a shuddering breath. His dark eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide as he openly searched her face below him.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” He rasped, voice a messy slur. His hips sat flush against hers, frozen in place as he bowed his head to slant his lips over hers. “Hngh, you - you good?”

“O-oh, yeah.” (Y/N) managed, barely. “I just, Dewey, please-”

Words swiftly turned to strangled noises as his hips smoothly drew back before thrusting forward. The pace was slow - languid - and his free hand grappled at her waist as he moved; deep and fluid thrusts that sent her toes curling against the swell of his undulating ass. 

Dewey bowed his head until his forehead rested upon her own, releasing a ragged moan as his hips rutted forward at a sensual pace. (Y/N) clutched desperately at his body, angling her hips up in order to help aid in his search to get deeper. 

Oh my god, oh my god. (Y/N) cooed, listening to his sharp hisses and guttural unghs as she clenched around him. This is fucking delicious.

(Y/N) gasped his name, nails biting into the skin of his back and hand as the sound of rhythmic smacking skin filled the air. Dewey shivered, whiskey colored eyes blissed out as he intently watched her squirm beneath him.

“I’m sorry. I shoulda - fuck, (Y/N) - ran after you when you left that night. I shoulda kept calling until, ungh, you picked up.” Dewey whispered, panting and moaning against her lips. His fingers tightened their hold upon her as he continued. “I shoulda came and found you sooner. I’m sor-“

His apology turned into a strangle groan as (Y/N), using all of her weight and strength, pushed Dewey onto his back. She rolled with him, settling within his lap with a grunt. Dewey remained silent, unable to do anything else but simply blink up at her in surprise. 

If it were any other time, she would have laughed at his look of surprise. But, knowing they were in a delicate situation, she promptly swallowed it down and schooled her features.

Leaning forward, (Y/N) brushed her lips against his; moaning softly as his cock twitched within her. Snapping out of his daze, Dewey's hands slowly lifted to drift into her hair. The touch was soft and tender, and it had (Y/N)’s heart fluttering.

“It’s okay, Dew. It’s okay.” (Y/N) whispered against his lips, smoothing her hands up his chest. Honestly, she added. “I forgive you.”

And she did. She honestly did. She forgave him for everything, and it was as if the weight had finally been lifted when she had said those words. She felt free.

Healed.

Dewey keened at her words, a low and desperate sound, and (Y/N) began to wonder if he had needed to hear her say those words. Perhaps he had assumed that she would never forgive him. Even then, after all that they had done that night, that she still hated him. 

But there was the problem. She had never hated him. She couldn’t. And (Y/N) would make him see that.

As (Y/N)’s hips slowly began to roll, Dewey’s hands flew away from her hair in order to grapple at her gyrating hips; pulling them down hard until her skin was flush with his. He sealed his mouth to hers once more, pulling her lower lip in between his teeth before giving it a soft nip.

“Dewey. Shit.” Leaning away from his face, (Y/N)’s voice hitched as she bounced upward from the force of a thrust. Hips drawing back out, Dewey promptly snapped his hips upwards once more. “Oh, f-fuck.”

As she rolled her hips to meet his, (Y/N) was completely gone. With a soft whimper, she looked down at Dewey and her eyes flashed in tender adoration: his head is titled back, eyes totally blissed out as he moved within her, establishing a rhythm that had them both panting and moaning. 

(Y/N)’s pace quickened as she felt herself tightening around him, it didn't take much longer for that familiar, sparkling heat to tighten within her lower belly. Pussy tightening, she began to tip over the edge while the noises he was making filled her ears. 

“Fuck.” (Y/N) whimpered, hands smoothing up his belly in order to settle on his chest. He remained desperately pliable under her hands, but a swift rut upwards had her nearly screaming. “Dew, I’m-”

The roll of (Y/N)’s hips quickly turned sloppy as she abruptly arched above him, raggedly gasping her release towards the ceiling. Fluttering and tightening around his thrusting cock, Dewey gasped at the sheer force of it.

“Oh god, f-fuck!” 

He was close, (Y/N) could tell from his stuttering hips, slackened jaw and huffing whimpers. 

“W-where?” He frantically gasped. 

“In me.” Still shuddering from the orgasm, (Y/N) whined while groaning at the thought of him filling her up. “Give it to me.”

That sobered him for a moment, causing him to blink up at her in surprise. “What? Really?”

“IUD.” (Y/N) whimpered, writhing and panting. “Give it to me, Dewey. Wanna feel you come.”

It didn’t take much. Just two more deep thrusts and - boom - he was gone

“Shit, hngh, shit-“ Furrowing his brow, Dewey’s fingers tightened as he helplessly bucked up into her; thwumping his head back into the pillows as he groaned out his own release. 

“Dewey.” (Y/N) weakly exhaled. Limbs swiftly turned to jelly as he continued to frantically pump, sending aftershocks of pleasure coursing through her veins and overstimulated core.

Once her body relaxed, (Y/N) waited patiently for his hips to still; watching with a hooded gaze as Dewey came undone beneath her. Body tensed, neck thrown back, eyes screwed shut beneath a furrowed brow. There was nothing better than watching a man cum, and Dewey looked absolutely delicious. Her walls spasmed around him at the thought, causing him to jerk and gasp in surprise. 

Releasing a spent sigh as his hips grew still, Dewey’s once furrowed brow relaxed as his body sunk heavily into the mattress.

With a wince, (Y/N) gently lifted herself from his lap and flopped down onto the mattress beside him; landing in an unceremonious heap of tired limbs and tangled hair.

“You’re - shit - you’re really good at that.” He released a winded sigh, opening his eyes to stare blearily up at the ceiling. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” (Y/N) snorted into the severely rumpled sheets. While Dewey settled within the mattress, she peeked up at him and muttered good-naturedly. “This has been a very interesting evening.”

Dewey laughed but quickly grew sheepish.

“Definitely.” He agreed, propping his head up within his hand. “But a pleasant one too. I hope.”

There was a hopefully lilt to his voice, one that (Y/N) didn’t miss. 

With a tired smile, she mirrored his position; turning onto her side in order to look at the man who was beside her. “Of course.”

They laughed quietly together; content and sated. As the gentle light filling the room caused their smiles to flash, Dewey’s gaze flickered to look down at their hands; which lingered inches apart.

“So. What’s going on?” Dewey asked, a whisper in the stillness that had (Y/N) shuddering.

“Like in the world?” She bit her lip in order to suppress her embarrassed chortle. “Because, fuck, if I know.”

Dewey merely gave her a pointed and unamused stare. Oh. Usually he would have laughed at her antics. But this, it seemed, was different. 

“What’s going on here? With, with us?” He clarified in a murmur, gesturing between them before he brought his fingers down to brush hesitantly against her knuckles. 

What was going on there? There was a lot to unpack, if (Y/N) was being honest. But what was it? There was life to her heartbeat again, and it felt full. Whole. And her stomach twisted at the excitement of the unknown.

So, again, what was going on?

“I...I don’t know. But, I think something is happening here.” (Y/N) slowly admitted with a soft chuckle, gently scooping up his hand. Dewey watched, curious, as she inspected his palm. Looking thoughtful as her fingers brushed along the rough callouses, she intoned. “I can’t put a name to it just yet. But everything just seems...”

“Right.” Dewey hummed, growing a bit shy as he watched her inspect his hand.

Her mouth curled up into a slow grin. “Yeah. Definitely.”

Dewey watched with bated breath as (Y/N) brought his hand to her lips, giving each tip of his fingers a lingering kiss. They remained silent, content to revel in the stillness of the moment. 

But the quiet moment was broken by Dewey’s shy whisper. “Did you still want to stay?”

For some reason, the question caused a ball to form in her throat. 

“Sure.” (Y/N) chirped, trying to play it cool by shrugging her shoulders. But the slight tremble to her hands showed her hesitation. If he felt it against his skin, he didn’t mention it. Quickly, she added. “Unless you wanted to kick me out. Which, you can totally do. I don’t want to impose.“

“No.” Dewey didn’t need to consider her question, his response was instant and came so suddenly - and loudly - that it caused (Y/N) to jump. Flashing her an apologetic grin, he tried once more; speaking calmly and slowly. “You can stay, ya know, if you want to. I’d like for you to stay.”

(Y/N) suppressed a grin, incredibly pleased that he actually wanted her to stay. 

“Well. Okay.” Smiling brightly, her stomach jolted and twisted from nerves.

Dewey averted his gaze, eyes lingering on the hand that was still held carefully within hers. Hesitantly, he asked. “Can I...stay here?” 

Oh, fuck. (Y/N) swallowed heavily, glad that he was looking away from her because he missed her look of wide eyed surprise. He actually wants to sleep with me? As in sleep sleep? Oh my fucking-

“Of course. After all, this is your bed.” (Y/N) gave a nervous chuckle, biting at her lower lip. 

For a moment, a heavy silence hung between them and (Y/N) simply looked at their hands. She wanted to see where this was going. She wanted to be close to him again. She wanted...

Timidly, she asked. “Can I stay...here...with you?”

“Please.” 

She turned her attention away from their now threaded fingers to gaze up into his whiskey colored eyes. Dewey looked so shy and apprehensive, causing (Y/N) to fully grasp how open he was being with her. 

Nodding, he insisted. “Please stay.”

Hiding her smile behind her other hand, she beamed. “Alright then. I’ll stay.”

“Awesome.” He exhaled a chuckle, blissful and delighted with her answer. But he abruptly cleared his throat, attempting to suppress a giant grin. “I mean. Okay. Cool.”

Satisfied, (Y/N) pulled back the covers and they swiftly retreated beneath the Star Wars comforter. As Dewey settled upon his back with a huff, he lifted an arm expectantly.

“C’mere.” He whispered, gesturing to the space beneath his arm. His smile widened as (Y/N) instantly complied with his request.

(Y/N), tucked tightly against his heated skin, rested her cheek against his shoulder; absolutely content. Her fingers slowly drifted along the soft slope of chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. After a moment, he looked down at her; looking almost surprised that she was - in fact, there.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Dewey spoke at last, dark eyes unabashedly searching her face. 

“Hey, Dew.” (Y/N) hid her coy smile within his shoulder.

He swayed forward, gently leaning his forehead against hers. “This alright?” 

“Absolutely.” (Y/N) muttered, briefly closing her eyes in order to simply feel him. “In fact. I feel like I could be closer.”

She tucked herself further against his side, chuckling as he threaded a hand into her hair and pulled her up into a kiss. They were both smiling, beaming, as their mouths worked against each other. (Y/N) didn’t know if she could even fully come down from the absolute high that she was feeling. 

By the time they actually settled in, the outside lights from neighboring apartment buildings had turned off long ago. 

“We’re not setting an alarm, right?” (Y/N) asked while nuzzling his throat, voice hoarse as the exhaustion from the last few hours finally caught up to her.

“Definitely not.” He muttered against her hair, holding her firmly against his chest. 

“Good.” She said, nearly groaning at the fact that she could finally sleep in for once; especially next to Dewey. Something she’d like to do for as long as she could. “G’night, Dewbear’.”

Dewey froze at hearing the old pet name. In all honesty, it had just slipped out. It was incredibly easy to fall back into the old routine, it seemed, and (Y/N) would have been horrified if Dewey hadn’t released a surprised huff of laughter a moment later. The sound was a soft and sleepy sound against her hair, and he instantly swayed forward to press a kiss to her forehead. It was lingering and tender, filling her with butterflies as she nuzzled into his chest. 

Pulling back to nose sleepily at her hair, Dewey replied. “G’night, babe.”

—

'Cause when the loving starts, and the lights go down  
And there's not another living soul around  
Then you woo me until the sun comes up  
And you say that you love me

—

:Two Months Later:

~Girl, you're looking fine tonight,  
And every guy has got you in his sights  
What you're doing with a clown like me,  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries~

(Y/N) lounged lazily upon Dewey’s bed, slowly sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. A gentle smile had formed on her lips as her eyes settled upon Dewey, who lounged on the other end of the bed while strumming his guitar; his voice soft and soothing as he sang.

~So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
To turn your angel eyes my way?~

They had planned for a nice morning out on the town; there had even been a craft fair scheduled, along with the promise of food trucks. But, the consistent pattering of rain against the glass of the windows was a gentle reminder of why they had decided to stay in.

~Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
Never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touch.~

Which was fine, (Y/N) had assured Dewey when they woke up and saw the dreadful weather. Because, in all honesty, she preferred to spend the day in with him. Dewey had simply beamed at the idea of a lazy morning with her. 

Ever since she had first spent the night with him after the holiday concert, they seemingly picked up right where the left off. However, this time it was a bit different. 

Even though Dewey was very much the same, he was more considerate when it came to certain things. More responsible too. Most importantly, (Y/N) felt secure. She knew where she stood, she knew her place in his heart, she knew that she wasn’t second fiddle anymore. She knew that she truly mattered to him. 

Which was awesome.

Of course, Dewey still loved music. Of course, he still loved his guitar. (Y/N) would never take them away from him. But, it felt as if Dewey could handle loving each of them equally. 

Which was nice. 

So, after their first night spent together, they became inseparable. They had went on dates. They had kissed once the New Years ball had dropped. They had haunted the Roadhouse and woke up with hangovers. They had bickered like an old married couple and laughed at their nonsense. They had joked with each other and loved hard. (Y/N) had even met the kids, who were super enthusiastic about meeting her.

Their relationship was new yet old, it was foreign yet familiar all at once. And it was perfect. All because it was 100% them.

“Oh man!” Dewey abruptly gasped, startling (Y/N) from her deep thoughts and nearly causing her to spill her coffee. “I almost forgot!” 

(Y/N) blinked, curiosity piqued as he placed his guitar gently down upon the ground before hastening off towards the closet. “Oh no.”

“No, it's fine.” Dewey called over his shoulder as he searched through hangers of clothes and junk. “I think you’ll really like this.” 

Soon, and only after minimal cursing, he retreated from his closet holding a large cardboard box. The box itself was old, made obvious by its wrinkled state, and seemingly filled to the brim with items. Dewey walked over and placed the box down in front of (Y/N) with a flourish, staring at her expectantly while getting onto the bed.

Looking down at the box with narrowed eyes, (Y/N) hesitantly placed her coffee down upon the bedside table before settling herself in front of it. The tabs were pulled down, hiding whatever was inside from her view.

“Are these where you keep your severed heads?” (Y/N) jokingly asked as her hands hovered over the cardboard tabs.

Dewey chuckled, crossing his legs and settling his forearms on his thighs. “Those are in storage. C’mon, babe. You know the rules. No body parts in the apartment.”

“Shit. So I should get rid of the arms I have in your cupboard?” 

Dewey, tired of her stalling, ordered through a weary sigh. “Just open the damn box.”

“Okay. Okay.” (Y/N) exhaled roughly through her nose before hesitantly pulling at the cardboard tabs. As one tab was pulled free, she began to grumble. “I swear to god, Dewey. If this is one of those jump scare things, I will honestly shove my fist so far up your ass-“

“Don’t promise me a good time.” Dewey snorted, watching as she pulled the last tab free. 

“-that you’ll taste my....”

Once the tabs were opened, revealing what was inside, (Y/N)’s words instantly died in her throat. Her eyes instantly widened in surprise.

“Oh my god.” (Y/N) breathlessly muttered, chest feeling tight. “Wait. Is this...?”

Dewey merely smiled, nodding his head. “Yup.”

Within the box, old relics from their past were kept safely tucked away. As (Y/N) began to wordlessly sift through the priceless objects, she found so many things that brought a smile of fondness to her face. 

There were Polaroids and framed pictures of them on different vacations and outings. There were old gifts that she had given to him, along with old gifts that she had received from him. There were ticket stubs from concerts they had gone to, along with photos she had taken of him at countless gigs. And buried beneath everything was a t-shirt she had left behind the night she had walked out, a shirt she had made for Dewey, Ned and herself. It was a Death Maggot shirt. 

“I still have mine.” Dewey said, watching as (Y/N) brought the shirt to her face in order to nuzzle into the fabric. “Pretty sure that Ned still has his too.”

“Dew. I...I can’t believe you kept all of this.” She smiled before instantly pulling the shirt over her head. Emotions had her throat tightening, while her eyes began to fill up with tears. Voice muffled, she added. “This is, this is amazing.”

Unbeknownst to (Y/N), hidden beneath the pile of their past, there was a box. The box was covered in black velvet - small and delicate - mirroring the prize that lay inside. Dewey noticed it while (Y/N) was pulling the shirt over her head, causing him to snatch it up before stealthily slipping it into his pocket. A second later, (Y/N)’s head popped out through the neck hole.

Clearing his throat at nearly being caught, Dewey leaned in slightly. “I just couldn’t get rid of this stuff. I couldn’t get rid of us. Maybe I was a bit crazy for keeping it. But, I just felt like we’d find our way back to each other somehow.”

(Y/N) looked away from the shirt on her body and sent him a pointed stare. “You just didn’t want to take this heavy box down to the garbage room.”

Dewey laughed, rolling his eyes while sarcastically replying. “You know me too well, babe.” 

With the box of their past between them, they chuckled together. Hands instantly reaching for each other as their cheeks began to ache. As (Y/N) brushed away the beginnings of tears, Dewey sighed.

“I...I love you.”

The confession was unexpected, causing (Y/N) to silently gasp while her gaze snapped abruptly towards Dewey. In all honesty, she thought that she misheard him. But his flushed cheeks and the look of vulnerability upon his face made her realize that, no, she had heard him correctly. So (Y/N) simply stared at him, incredulous and with a slackened jaw. And yet, Dewey readily met her gaze. 

“I, I, I know you may not be ready to say it back. And that’s, really, that’s totally okay. But, these two months have been the best and it just, it just made me realize that I don’t think I ever stopped...loving you.” Dewey stammered out in a rush. But, (Y/N)’s heavy silence caused his confidence to waiver slightly. With a wrinkled brow and pursed lips, he grew nervous. “And I really hope I didn’t just fuck everything up by saying-“

“I love you too, Dewey.”

At (Y/N)’s confession, it was Dewey’s turn to freeze. He stilled, watching wordlessly as (Y/N) slowly and carefully crawled around the box of items. Soon, she was crawling towards his rigid form.

“Yeah?” He asked on a quiet exhale, unsure, watching as (Y/N) slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Leaning her face towards his, (Y/N) smiled. “Yeah.”

Any and all uncertainty was erased from Dewey’s face once she came to settle within his lap. He instantly wrapped an arm around (Y/N)’s waist, groaning as her lips slid along his. While their lips searched and caressed, and their hearts stuttered and drummed, Dewey’s free hand slowly reached towards the box hidden within his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
